dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Strongest Deliveryman
Details *'Title:' 최강 배달꾼 / Choegang Baedalkkun *'Also known as:' Best Delivery Person *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, action *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Aug-04 to 2017-Sep-23 *'Air time:' Friday & Saturday 23:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Strongest Deliveryman OST Synopsis This drama tells the story of Choi Kang Soo (Go Gyung Pyo), a deliveryman who eventually becomes the CEO of a delivery app company; and his road to achieving love and success. --koreandrama.org User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Go Kyung Pyo as Choi Kang Soo *Chae Soo Bin as Lee Dan Ah *Kim Sun Ho as Oh Jin Gyu *Go Won Hee as Lee Ji Yoon ;People around Kang Soo *Jo Hee Bong as Jang Dong Soo (chef/boss of Palpalsuta restaurant) *Ye Soo Jung as Jung Im (owner of Hanyang Seolleongtang restaurant) *Lee Min Young as Soon Ae (owner of Palpalsuta restaurant) *Kim Ki Doo as Baek Kong Ki (deliveryman) *Heo Ji Won as Min Chan (deliveryman) *Kang Bong Sung as Byung Soo (deliveryman) *Jung Ik Han as Young Taek (deliveryman) *Kim Min Suk as Ho Young (deliveryman) *Kim Kyung Nam as Sung Jae (deliveryman) *Yoon Jung Il as Hyun Soo (deliveryman / Jung Im's grandson) *Kim Hyo Myung as Jung Yong Hwa (deliveryman) *Lee Hang Na as Hyun Soo's mother ;People around Dan Ah *Son Ji Hyun as Choi Yun Ji (Dan Ah's roommate / Yoga instructor) ;People around Jin Gyu *Lee Won Jong as Oh Sung Hwan (Jin Gyu's father) *Lee Kan Hee as Jung Sook (Jin Gyu's mother) *Park Joo Hyung as Oh Young Gyu (Jin Gyu's older brother) ;People around Ji Yoon *Kim Hye Ri as Jung Hye Ran (Ji Yoon's mother / Jung Family CEO) *Sun Woo Jae Duk as Lee Jang Jin (Ji Yoon's father) *Yoo Ji Hyun as Coffee World manager *Jun Ha Rin as So Hyun (Coffee World part-timer) *Park Sung Joon (박성준) as Yoon Chul (Coffee World part-timer) ;Others *Oh Yoon Hong as Dan Ah's mother *??? as Dan Ah's younger brother *Han Seung Hyun as Tim Jang (Jin Kyung Automotive boss) *??? as Jong Hyun *??? as Team Leader *Lee Myung Hoon (이명훈) as Manager Park (Jung Hye Ran's business assistant) *Kim Yoon Sung as Kim Yong Chul (loan shark) *Jo Moon Eui as local restaurant owner *Hong Kyung Yun (홍경연) as local restaurant owner's wife *Kim Choong Gil (김충길) as Jin Kyung Automotive staff *Choi Kyo Shik (최교식) as taxi driver *Yoon In Jo (윤인조) as Sohn Yang Ah *Uhm Ji Man as detective ;Cameos and special appearances *Jo Hyun Shik as Kim Gil Yong (hit-and-run traffic accident victim) (ep. 1, 11) *Kim Won Hyo (김원효) as hit-and-run driver (ep. 1) *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) as Choi Kang Soo's father (ep. 1) *Joey Albright as Teacher Frank (English teacher) (ep. 2, 3, 5) *Lee Hoon as Na Han Tae (JT Trust Group chief) (ep. 10, 11, 13, 14) *Lee Yoo Ri as Yoon Hwa Young (app developer) (ep. 10, 11) *Kim Tae Han as Master Choi (Choi Yun Ji's father) (ep. 13) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Jidam Co., Ltd. *'Chief Producer:' Kim Sang Hwi *'Producer:' Kim Shin Il, Jun Je Yun (전제연), Ahn Hyung Jo (안형조) *'Director:' Jun Woo Sung *'Screenwriter:' Lee Jung Woo (이정우) Episode Ratings *''See Strongest Deliveryman/Episode Ratings'' Recognitions 2017 Korea Drama Awards: *Best New Actress Award (Go Won Hee) Notes *For personal reasons, actor Jang Mi Kwan and actress Lee Yul Eum were replaced by actor Kim Sun Ho and actress Go Won Hee few days before filming began. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS